


No Escape

by fumate



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Human Smaug, M/M, Possibly OOC, movie-verse
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saat itu Bilbo tahu dia terpojok tanpa pilihan. [AU. Human!Smaug. Possibly OOC]</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Hobbit punyanya J.R.R Tolkien, bukan saya.

Bilbo Baggins tercengang.

Meskipun cincin itu terpasang di jarinya, ia mulai gemetar. Bukan karena takut. Bukan karena khawatir. Bukan karena gugup. Tapi karena terkejut.

Bilbo selalu diberi tahu bahwa Smaug adalah naga yang sulit dikalahkan. Tubuhnya besar dan ia senang mengoleksi emas. Sisiknya tak dapat ditembus pedang karena begitu keras. Smaug bukanlah naga baik hati yang sering diceritakan ibu ke anak-anak mereka, sehingga jelas sekali jika Smaug bisa membunuhnya kapan saja.

Namun yang ada di depan matanya bukan naga.

Adalah seorang pria berkulit putih yang berdiri. Rambut hitamnya cukup ikal, memiliki dagu lancip juga kuku tajam. Bajunya bergradasi merah kelam sewarna api panas. Bara membakar beberapa sisi. Membentang dari punggungnya sepasang sayap merah berujung hitam.

Dia jelas bukan naga, tapi manusiapun bukan. Smaugkah ia? Mungkin saja, mengingat beberapa fitur yang ia miliki adalah fitur naga.

Pria itu mengendus udara, lantas menyeringai lebar. Ia berjalan ke arah Bilbo seolah menyadari kehadirannya.

“Aku tahu kau ada di sini,” ucapnya. Pelan namun penuh penekanan.

Bilbo berlari kecil ke belakang satu pilar. Terus menghilang tak akan berguna, jadi di sana, sambil membulatkan tekad, Bilbo melepas cincinnya. Memasukkannya kembali ke dalam saku.

Dia menunggu.

Seringai sang lelaki makin lebar setelah ia mengendus udara sekali lagi. Pelan-pelan mengikuti aroma, dia melangkah penuh kemenangan. Sampai akhirnya dia menemukan Bilbo. Tengah menghimpit pilar dengan raut tak terbaca.

“Halo, hobbit kecil.” Semakin senang melihat secercah ketakutan di wajah Bilbo.

“Siapa kau?”

“Tak perlu gegabah begitu,” lelaki misterius itu menyentuh ujung pedang Bilbo yang teracung padanya. Menurunkannya sedikit. “Aku Smaug. Sulit dipercaya memang, tapi ini aku. Wujud manusiaku, tepatnya.”

Bilbo menganga. Jadi benar ini Smaug….

“Dan kau pasti Bilbo, benar?”

Tergagap sebentar saat menjawab, “Y-ya.”

“Baiklah, pencuri kecil. Ada dua pilihan kutawarkan padamu,” ujar Smaug. Mengangkat sudut bibirnya sedikit.

Bilbo mendapat firasat tidak enak tentang senyum itu.

“Pertama, kubiarkan kau hidup di sini. Selamanya, bergelimang harta bersamaku,” Smaug mendekat, sedikit memiringkan kepala. “Kedua, kau boleh memilih mati. Tentunya kau tahu besi lemah macam ini,” dia menjeda, menggenggam belati yang Bilbo acungkan kuat-kuat hingga belati itu remuk. “takkan sanggup melukaiku. Jadi, apa pilihanmu, Bilbo Baggins?”

Saat itu Bilbo tahu dia terpojok tanpa pilihan. Tenggelam tanpa bantuan. Terbakar tanpa cipratan.

Tak ada jalan keluar.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. Ini OOC sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-banget-sekali. Dan pairnya...
> 
> Krik.
> 
> Yea, anyhow I don't know how can I type this. My fingers move itself. Andd maaf kalau ada yang terganggu dan merasa fandomnya terkotori >.> Saya (ga) janji bakal jarang ke sini.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
